Ianto Jones's guide to office romances
by SCP-blank
Summary: Ianto Jones's guide to office romances between the employer and the employee. As of yet, a oneshot. might be continued. Mentions of Janto.


Ianto Jones's guide to office romances between employer and employee

1. Remember that your boss is always right even when he's not

For about a week now, Ianto is sure, Owen has been using that alien pheromone bottle to pick up chicks once more. It's the version of pheromones administered to the blood stream via drinking, but Ianto is sure the principle is the same. Yet he is disappointed with Jack leaving the passcodes to secure archives the same so that anyone could open those drawers and take alien items out.

Maybe he's just testing them, his team, to see if they are going to go against his orders, or maybe he simply forgot.

It is not the first time Ianto muses that Jack is a very careless leader: he's blatant and has no understanding of shame or secrecy -they are a supposed 'secret' organization, yet their company car has a clear label and Jack wears a military coat that stands out like a sore thumb whenever they are out on the case among other Cardiff's residents.

He's older than any of them combined, yet lacks in common sense and subtlety so much that it makes Ianto wonder just how exactly things are in the uninhibited future.

However after another week and a half, when Owen screws up his experiment on that decapitated alien corpse (the whole ordeal of Owen throwing up in the corpses opened mutilated body being disgusting beyond words) because of a rowdy and entertaining night he had previously that Ianto finally cracks and confronts Jack.

"Jack? Are you aware of Owen's misdemeanor?" his voice is steeled to neutral tones though there are some obvious connotations of annoyance bleeding through.

"Misdemeanor, hm?"

Ianto sighs. One of Jack's most entertaining and simultaneously frustrating quircks is to be able to give sexual meanings to practicly anything.

It makes life interesting, but Ianto is nothing if not a professional so he lets the comment slide.

"He came in hangover and exhausted to the point of not able to control his hand muscles-" Ianto pauses, but decides not to state why is that so "-and subsequently destroyed the only example specimen we had without getting any data first."

"Ha!" Jack exclaims gleefully but Ianto is aware his boss isn't listening. Instead he's staring at his computer screen and when Ianto leans into to see what has him so captivated, it is the video of Owen trashing the corpse put on a loop.

Suddenly Ianto's feeling a head ache approaching.

'I work in a glorified nut house.' He thinks and says to Jack.

"I'm changing each password to the archives and I'm searching Owen's apartment." The no nonsense tone makes Jack look up guilty, and despite himself it makes Ianto smile.

Jack's intense and has seen and went through a lot in his life, the fact he can be immature and laugh at silly mundane things is surprising and somewhat mollifiying, because it makes one think that if he's able to appreciate the mundane maybe he can appreciate what passes in their lives for domesticity.

"Ianto, don't, please? At least not for a while, okay?" There's a glint in Jack's eye that speeks of scheming and Ianto, who has over these few years figured out a lot about himself that he would have never believed before, like, for example, that he finds schemes as exciting as conventional forms of foreplay, agrees mutely if only to grab Jack's hand in his and drag him out of his office.

..

Five days later Owen is avoiding him like the plague, not even drinking his coffee, and when Ianto hears him complaining to Tosh about the instant he now has to drink and her asking why is it that Ianto's coffee is not good enough for him, he gets his answer.

"It's goof coffee when he makes it for you, Tosh. Thing is, I'm sure he would rather put laxative into mine."

..

Later that night when he and Jack are lying on their backs, basking in the afterglow, sweaty chests heaving from physical excersion, Ianto turns his head to his boss and says:

"I don't think I ever told you this, but I think I trust your decisions."

Jack merely smirks at him, self satisfied, and while Ianto is sure he isn't aware of the whole context of that comment, he's flattered nevertheless.


End file.
